LE
Perfil * Nombre Artístico: 엘리 / LE *'Nombre Real:' 안효진 / Ahn Hyo Jin. *'Sobrenombres:' L.E baby the crazy, Elly *'Profesión:' Rapera, Productora, Diseñadora y Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''10-12-1991 (23 años). *'Edad coreana: 25 años. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Cheonan, Ssangyongdong, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '168cm *'Peso: '50kg *'Signo zodiacal: ' Sagitario * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Agencia: ** AB Entertainment (2011 - 2014) ** ' 'Yedang Entertainment (2014 - Presente) Programas * (Mnet) Show Me The Money (2013) * (SBS MTV) HyunAh's Free Month (2014, Ep.3) Videos * Untouchable & Jiggy Fellaz - Jiggy Get Down Colaboraciones * Ali - Mr. Kim (2015) * THE SEEYA - "The Song of LOVE" (2014) * Lim Chang Jung - "Shall we dance with Dr. Lim" (ft. L.E & Dr. Lee) (2014) *Hyuna - "Black List" (2014) * K.Will - "Sweet Girl" (2014) *Zia - "Hurt" (2014) *Jun Hyung (B2ST), Feeldog (BIGSTAR) - "You Got Some Nerve" (2013) *Gavy NJ - "Don't Call Me" (2012) *Pinodyne - Good Night (Feat. Junggigo & Elly) (2011) *Huh Gak - "Whenever You Play That Song" (2011) * Nassun - "Random" (2011) * Untouchable - "Jiggy Get Down" (2010) * Joe Brown - "Give me a Sign" (2010) * Basick - "Promiscuous" (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' EXID ** Posición: Rapera principal y segunda bailarina principal ** Familia: Padres y hermano menor. *'Comida favorita:' De todo. * Idiomas: Inglés y Coreano. * '''Aficiones: '''Jugar con LEGOS, jugar videojuegos, rapear y componer canciones. * '''Artistas Favoritos: '''Nicki Minaj, Lil Mama, Ledisi. * '''Género Musical: '''Balada, R&B, Rap/HipHop (Como solista colaboradora) * '''Mascotas: '''Una perra y un gato; Tigger. *Formó parte del grupo de hip hop underground de Busan, Jiggy Fellaz bajo el nombre de Elly. *Al principio sólo era rapera y bailarina, pero con la salida de varias miembros las fans la nombraron también líder, pero L.E aclaró que la líder en realidad era Solji. *Compuso la canción 'Call' del mini-album de EXID, Hippity Hop, la cual se remasterizó y se tituló Every Night. *Es cercana al grupo BEAST, Hana y Jieun de SECRET y HyunAh. *Audicionó para la JYP Entertainment pero no fue aceptada. * Es amiga de Nana de AfterSchool. * Co-escribió 'Talk That' de SECRET; también co-escribió la letra de la canción de Jewelry "Look At Me". *Es cercana a algunos chicos de PREPIX. * Es muy amiga de la ulzzang Imda. Se han visto varias fotos de ellas juntas. L.E la considera su hermana. * L.E y HyunAh , ya que eran cercanas, siempre bromeaban diciendo que podrían colaborar juntas, hasta que realmente lo hicieron. * Muchos fans la consideran la líder del grupo. * Participó en Show Me The Money Season 2 pero fue eliminada; así como a Outsider, Baechigi y Lexy. * Tiene una obsesión con los juegos de LEGO, en su tiempo libre; ya sea antes de una entrevista o cuando puede, comienza a construir los bloques de LEGO. Se han visto varias fotos donde escoge y compra estos juegos. * En una entrevista admitieron que L.E aportó el nombre del fanclub; cuando comienza a rapear, inicia diciendo "Let's Go" transformándolo al acrónimo "LEGGO" , así como se escucha. * Es la que mejor conoce a sus compañeras y se preocupa mucho por ellas. * En 'New Secret Box' les preguntaron «¿Cómo podrían distinguir a cada una?»; siendo el turno de distinguir a L.E, comenzó Solji a comentar: «Es la persona oscura», JungHwa afirmó esto, agrengando: «Es la de tez más oscura y única rapera» y las demás secuenciaron eso. JungHwa volvió a comentar: «Su voz es única» y luego de esto SolJi hizo una imitación de su voz. * Ella se caracteriza por 'ser lo contrario a SolJi', refiriéndose a su propio tono de piel. * Es la más callada del grupo además la que se encarga en fastidiar y molestar al resto. * Es muy cercana a los raperos Basick, Vasco, Untouchable y otros. Los considera sus hermanos mayores. * Ella no se considera nada atractiva. * Confesó que cuando escribe las canciones, trata de que los guiones concuerde con la personalidad de sus compañeras. * Es muy cercana a la modelo Park Hwan Hee. Por medio de ella, HwanHee conoció su esposo. * HyunAh la llama 'Elsa'. * Usualmente en sus ratos libres hacen Free Style Dance junto a Ha nee * HyunAh comentó de que siente una gran admiración por L.E, además que cuando ella pierde la confianza; Elly siempre está para encontrarla y animarla. Dándole palabras de aliento y recuperar así su confianza. HyunA confesó que se sintió muy realizada cuando; hace dos años, L.E compuso su primer rap, siendo esto motivo para ser más cercanas, ganándose su confianza. * Puede dibujar, en especial, hacer graffiti. * Es cercana a Gray. * Tiene un piercing en su ombligo. * Ha participado en albums de raperos como Untouchable y Double Trouble. * Se dice que enfermó estando en el programa Show Me The Money 3, por lo que no pudo continuar bien sus rap's y fue descalificada. Enlaces *Perfil nate *Instagram LE * Wear LE Galería LE.jpg LE2.jpg LE3.jpg LE04.jpg EXID2.png Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Yedang Entertainment Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:Rap